Various public places, such restaurants, libraries, bars, restrooms, may provide tables, counters, tabletops and the like (e.g., horizontal support surfaces) for use by their patrons. The patrons, in using such the horizontal support surfaces, may have with them various accessories such as handbags, purses, backpacks, computer cases, carrying bags and other container-based carrying means that they need to be secured as they use the tables. Sometimes, securing these container-based carrying means may be accomplished by placing them upon the tables (generally frowned upon as bad manners in restaurants); on chairs/seats proximate to the tables or underneath the tables themselves. These solutions may result in taking up needed space on the table/accompanying chair(s), the soiling of the container-based carrying means when placed upon the floor, allowing the unwanted tampering by third persons (e.g., theft) when the carrying means may be located outside of the view of the patron.
What could be needed is an adjustable accessory hook that can removably attach to the horizontal support surface. The adjustable accessory hook could provide an attachment means or hook that can be used to removably engage handles, straps, hooks, and the like of the container-based carrying means to substantially place those articles proximate to the horizontal support surface. The adjustable accessory hook could further have the capacity to adapt to different thicknesses of the different horizontal support surfaces of the various tables, counters and alike to which the adjustable accessory hook may be attached.